Breaking the Bond
by Lightning Bee
Summary: Direct sequel to the oneshot 'Claimed'. Reid is now bonded to Chase, much to everyone's disgust. Now the other sons must find him and break the bond, but is it too late? And does Reid really want the bond to be broken? Re/Ch slash 2nd in Chasing Reid
1. Never Too Late

**Usual Disclaimers apply**

**A/N: So, this is the sequel to my oneshot Claimed, and you kind of have to read Claimed to understand it. Anyway, this is quite a short chapter to start off with but hopefully the chapters will get longer. Bear with me though. I can't promise huge chapter lengths at all times. I usually just go with the flow of my writing, and I don't generally write multi chapter stories either so, y'know, like I said no promises. Please review as well. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be ignored or possibly retaliated to. I'm not a very Zen person so  
I will get annoyed. Now I've had my little blabbing session…Enjoy!**

"_Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late" – Three Days Grace, Never Too Late_

Caleb knew, as soon as the mental link with Reid had snapped, that they were too late. The covenant was broken. Chase was going to force the blonde to give in within a matter of minutes and it was entirely his fault. He knew that Reid was strong, of course, but he wasn't strong enough to resist Chase for long. Guilt washed over him at the thought of Reid, helpless and alone, pressed up against a tree with no means of escape. Caleb hated that he had been the one to leave Reid vulnerable. He should have claimed the younger boy before Chase had chance to even touch him, let alone declare him as his own. Caleb had been selfish when he'd left it, not wanting to ruin his relationship with Sarah by having a bond with Reid. His relationship with Sarah had ended after a week. He'd betrayed his brother for a week with some girl who left him for a guy on the football team. He felt sick to the stomach, and Reid's words played over and over in his head like they were on a loop, making him feel even worse.

"_I'm scared Caleb. I think he's gonna rape me."_

Caleb shivered and walked faster, Tyler and Pogue flanking him either side. Reid had admitted he was scared; something so out of character that Caleb knew Reid was actually terrified. Tyler touched his arm suddenly and Caleb realised that he was shaking.

"They're in the trees there, aren't they?" Tyler asked him, pointing to a part of the woods denser than the rest. Caleb followed where he was pointing and nodded stiffly, knowing that Chase and Reid would be gone now. Chase was clever. He wouldn't have hung around for the others to find them and try and take Reid back. He wouldn't want them to have a chance to repair the damage he had caused to the blonde. Tyler and Pogue surged forward to the trees but Caleb lagged behind them. He didn't want to face the truth. He didn't want to have to confirm that Reid was gone and belonged to Chase until the bond between them was snapped, and bonds through claiming were notoriously difficult to break. Tyler stopped in his tracks when he realised no one was hidden in the foliage and turned back to Caleb.

"Where are they then?" he demanded. Caleb was speechless, what could he say? Reid was Tyler's best friend and the brother he was closest to. He couldn't break the younger boy's heart like that. Pogue stared at them for a moment before putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder and biting his lip. Caleb tried to give him a small smile of thanks but it ended up as a grimace when Pogue spoke.

"Ty…they're gone. Chase must have moved them somewhere else," he said quietly. His voice sounded rough, almost as if he was trying not to cry. Tyler looked at him blankly as if he didn't understand.

"Gone?" he repeated slowly "Where?" Pogue sighed.

"I don't know Baby Boy; he could have taken Reid anywhere. There's nothing we can do now. We're too late."

"No," Tyler forced out through gritted teeth, anger overtaking him "NO! Reid belongs with us! Reid belongs to Caleb, and we're going to get him back!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Caleb replied icily. He knew he had to squash any hope in the younger boy before it got out of hand. Reid was Chase's plaything now and there was nothing they could do about it. If Chase wanted them to find Reid he would have left some sort of clue; a sarcastic message, a piece of clothing or something that was bound to lead them to his whereabouts. Tyler clenched his fists and shrugged Pogue's hand off his shoulder.

"It's never too late to save anyone. We look in the most obvious places," he growled "Even sons who have ascended can't teleport. Chase can't have got very far." Caleb blinked. Tyler had a point. A very relevant point.

"You really think so?" he asked hopefully. Blue eyes met brown as Tyler looked into Caleb's eyes. It was as if they had suddenly switched roles and Tyler was the older, wiser leader of the covenant while Caleb was the youngest and least experienced. Tyler forced a smile.

"Of course I do," he said quickly "Because without hope, we're nothing."


	2. Get Out Alive

**A/N: Right, switching to Reid and Chase now. This chapter is a bit longer than the last so hopefully it's okay. Just to warn you, it does have a flashback to 'Claimed' in this chapter. I seem to like the whole remembering thing at the moment. Remember to review please. Reviews make me happy and make me write more! Thanks! Anyways…enjoy!**

"_Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you" – Three Days Grace, Get Out Alive_

Chase laid Reid down on the charred floor of Putnam barn carefully, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already had. The older boy had been forced to knock out the blonde when they had almost got caught by Caleb and the others, something he was not happy about but was unavoidable. Reid had tried to call out to them and Chase hadn't wanted to even risk getting caught. Especially as he knew that his power would not match the combined force of the other three sons of Ipswich. Reid let out a small groan and Chase brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful Reid was until now…Chase shook his head quickly. He would not go down that path and not let their newly formed bond cause him to fall in love with the unconscious boy. He couldn't afford to do that, but he decided that it wouldn't hurt to take anything he could get from the younger boy. They were, after all, both teenagers. Lust was part of life. Reid let out another groan and opened his eyes slowly, vision blurry. Chase smiled down at him, grabbing his wrist so that that the blonde couldn't escape.

"Sorry about that, couldn't have Caleb and the others finding us could I?" he said, not sounding even remotely apologetic. Reid didn't answer. He just stared at the hand clamped around his wrist as his vision cleared. Chase followed his gaze, eyes lingering on Reid's face for a moment. The other teenager had a bewildered look on his face that made him look extremely young and vulnerable. He was so..._ cute. _Chase swallowed quickly and focused on talking instead. "I don't want you running off so I can't really let you wander around freely," he explained. Reid nodded, to show he understood and then frowned at him.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice sounding strained "It looks like-"

"Putnam barn," Chase interrupted.

"I thought so…"

"You thought right." Reid rolled his eyes and used Chase to pull himself up. The brunette glared at him pointedly. He was the one in control here after all.

"Don't look at me like that you bastard," Reid snapped "Not after what you've done to me." Chase smirked.

"It was nothing you didn't want," he told him smugly.

"You manipulated my mind with the power! Of course I bloody wanted it then!" Chase laughed loudly and pulled the other boy close so their lips were only a few centimetres apart and looked straight into his eyes.

"Tell me then," he breathed as blue eyes looked into his, panic filling them at their close proximity "What you would do if I kissed you?"

"I'd push you away," the blonde replied. He was trying to sound strong and snappy but Chase could hear the waver in his voice. Reid was scared of him he realised with triumph. Chase let out a small snigger before pressing his lips to Reid's soft ones with a smirk. The blonde didn't move for a second then tried to pull out away from him when he realised what was happening. Chase just slipped his arms around his waist, effectively trapping him and forced his tongue into his captive's mouth, caressing Reid's tongue with his own. The blonde melted at the new contact and Chase felt their bond wrap around the younger boy when Reid moaned into his mouth. Chase pulled away in amusement at that. So Reid couldn't resist him now? How interesting… Chase grinned at the other boy and caressed his face with one hand, the other still wrapped around his waist. Reid stared at him, shocked at his own actions.

"I don't understand," he whispered. "I hate you…" Chase chuckled.

"I can be very persuasive," he joked smugly. Reid was silent for a moment then pushed him away forcefully. The older boy stumbled back slightly but used his grip on the blonde's waist to stay standing and keep him close. Reid let out a small groan of annoyance.

"Let me go you idiot," he ordered, trying to remove himself from Chase's grip without much success. Chase kept a firm hold on him, just enough to bruise, and shook his head.

"No."

"Look, I'm flattered and everything but I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy, y'know? Even when it was technically rape…" Reid told him quickly, continuing his attempts to pull away. Chase smirked at the poor attempt at sounding laid back and in control. The blonde's eyes betray his true feelings; fear, worry and confusion shined in them as bright as the sun. The older boy let go of his captive suddenly and Reid fell back, landing in a broken pile of charred wood with a yelp.

"You should remember who controls you now," Chase warned him quietly as he disentangled himself from the burnt timber, blonde hair now streaked black with soot. Reid paused for a second after standing, unsure what to do next. Chase smiled at him slightly. He couldn't run, Chase would never allow it. He wanted to keep Reid close, so Reid would stay close whether he liked it or not. The younger boy glared at the brunette angrily.

"I control my own life!" he hissed, fists clenching. Chase rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't. You belong to me, remember? Or do I need to remind you?"

"Wh-what? I didn't-" Reid began shaking his head, and then he paled as the memory crashed down on him and Chase's eyes blacken once more.

_*Begin flashback*_

_Pleasure, then…nothing. Just the need to be touched. _

_Cursing Chase and Chase replying, sounding amused. _

_Begging, pleading, with just three simple words._

"_Just…just please…"_

"_If you want more then you have to give in and let me own you." _

_A brief silence._

"_Say the words." _

_Looking up to his captor, seeing the power shining in his charcoal black eyes._

_Surrender._

"_I-I-I will…I will you my body and soul." _

"_You're mine!"_

_Pleasure once more, stronger than he'd ever felt before._

_Darkness and contentment in his enemy's arms. Something so, so wrong._

_He'd betray them. He'd betrayed them all._

_*end flashback*_

Reid resurfaced from the memory, gasping for breath. Chase was telling the truth. Reid belonged to him, body and soul. The blonde cursed himself under his breath for being so stupid. For being so _weak_. Caleb would never have given in, neither would Tyler or Pogue, but he had. The loud-mouthed one who has always thought he knew _so much_ better.

What a joke.

He'd almost forgotten that Chase was there until he spoke. His voice gentle, as if he actually cared.

"Remember now?" he asked. Reid nodded slowly, head hung down in shame and anger. Chase smiled, unable to conceal his delight. He could see Reid's self loathing and he knew it would make everything so much easier. Reid would do what he wanted now, after a bit of persuasion at least. "Come here," he ordered. Reid looked up and stared at him for a moment, defiance clear in his face.

"What if I don't want to? What if I refuse?" Chase made his eyes flash with power and glared at him. Reid bit his lip nervously. Chase loved how he could break the other boy down. Reid took a hesitant step towards him and Chase smiled, the burnt wood behind him morphing into a sofa. He sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"Sit with me," he commanded. Reid obeyed eyes full of hatred and grudging defeat. Chase smirked triumphantly and pulled the blonde's head into his lap, forcing him to lie down and stare up at the older boy. Reid made a small noise of surprise and closed his eyes, not wanting his captor to see his fear. Chase ran his fingers through Reid's hair gently and smiled when Reid gradually relaxed into his touch, then frowned when he realised how intimate the contact was. Chase sighed. It was clear he had been too late to try and block his emotions from the bond.

He belonged to Reid as much as Reid belonged to him.

He just had to make sure that no one else realised that.


	3. Please Stay

**A/N: Chase and Reid again, still not too sure about this chapter, but thanks to Hidden in the shadowlands for checking it over before I posted it up :). I think Chase and Reid are a bit OOC in this chapter but I've tried my best. So, try and enjoy it. Oh, and please review. I like a bit of constructive criticism from all my readers.**

_Stay my babe  
Who knows when we'll dance again?  
And I don't want to say goodbye  
But who knows where we'll be after tonight – Kylie Minogue, Please Stay_

Reid was very confused. One moment Chase was knocking him out, forcibly kissing him and ordering him around. Now he was running his hands through Reid's hair so gently that the younger boy couldn't help but relax. Reid wasn't sure what to make of the erratic personality changes. Was Chase lulling him into a false sense of security? Or did he have something else planned? Reid could only speculate. He knew that there was no chance that he could escape from Chase on his own without getting severely injured. He needed help from the other sons to do that. But he couldn't get their help. Chase had broken the mental link between him and Caleb; his only means of contact with them. Reid sighed slightly and opened his eyes, looking up at Chase for a moment.

"Is there really any reason for this?" he asked "Or do you just want to make me feel helpless?" Chase grinned at him, brown eyes sparkling.

"Making you feel helpless would technically be a reason," he replied, continuing to run his hands through Reid's blonde hair "But, to be honest, I don't have a true reason for this. It isn't really a part of my evil, power hungry plans for domination of you and your 'brothers'." Reid's eyes widened at Chase's teasing tone. The brunette was jokingwith him as if they were friends, not kidnapper and his captive.

"So you're being nice to me now?" Reid asked, rolling his eyes. Chase laughed quietly at his question and brushed away some of the hair that had been accidentally swept into the younger teenager's eyes.

"I personally think I've been nice to you since the beginning." Reid was silent for a moment. Shocked, at Chase's gentleness and what he saw in the other boy's eyes. Was that _love_? He didn't think it could be possible. Chase couldn't love him. Not after all he had done. Yet...Reid could remember some of the story Chase had told him at the forest. Not that he _wanted_ to remember _anything_ to do with that little scene if he was being honest. No, not at all. But he did, so he might as well use the knowledge. Chase had explained the whole claiming thing pretty well, as far as he could remember. In fact, Reid could recall Chase saying something about love. Something that was probably really important. Then he remembered.

"_Loved and protected. Always."_

Chase **had** to love him; otherwise their claiming bond would be broken. Reid smiled. Now all he needed to do was make Chase hate him, something Reid didn't think would be too difficult. Suddenly he realised that Chase was waiting for an answer and smirked.

"Sure, because half-raping me against a tree is gonna make me feel really loved, isn't it?" he said sarcastically, hoping for a reaction. Chase's hands tightened in his hair for a second before relaxing again. Reid mentally cursed him for keeping his temper. Chase resumed his earlier actions of lightly playing with his hair, and hummed for a moment.

"That wasn't about making you feel loved;" he replied after a while "It was about making you feel pleasure." Reid bit his lip and shivered involuntarily. Yeah, he'd felt pleasure alright. He hadn't wanted it at first, but he had definitely got it. Chase smirked. "I think I got my aim pretty well covered there, don't you?" Reid was saved from answering when a loud shout came from the main doorway.

"Tyler! Caleb! They're here!" Pogue yelled, standing at the entrance "I found them!" Reid tensed, expecting Chase to push him away and attack immediately. But Chase didn't move, even as Tyler and Caleb rushed to join Pogue at the door. Tyler stared at them with wide eyes and Reid looked away. He knew how bad it looked. After all he was the one laying in Chase's arms.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised to see you," Chase told them "I knew you wouldn't just give him up without some sort of fight."

"You've got that right;" Pogue snarled "Let him go!"

"Certainly." Chase released Reid without another word and the blonde stood up quickly, running a hand through his hair nervously. Caleb frowned.

"Just like that?" Chase shrugged.

"He'll come running back to me eventually. He can't resist." Tyler snorted.

"Yeah right," he snapped "Come on Reid, you alright?" Reid nodded once and quickly made his way over to his friends in silence. Chase merely watched.

"You sure?" Pogue asked, looking concerned. Reid nodded again and signalled for the others to lead the way. They did, looking anxious and confused. Reid glanced back at Chase once the others had left, as if checking he was still there, before turning to leave. He didn't miss the quiet murmur from the brunette sitting on the couch that sounded just before he left but he wasn't going to run back to Chase. Not after all he had done to him. Never. Chase sighed and clenched his fists when he left angrily. This stupid bond had him going mushy and all…_good…_and he hated it, but he repeated what he'd said, even though Reid had already gone, because it just felt weird without the other boy near him.

"Stay…please…"


	4. Everything You Want

**A/N: Hey, so the ending of this one is kind of crappy if I'm being honest but hey, I changed my original plan here so, bear with me. It will get better soon! Remember to review guys. I may feel unloved otherwise **

_He is everything you want,_

_He is everything you need,_

_He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be,_

_He says all the right things at exactly the right time,_

_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why – Vertical Horizon, Everything You Want_

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked for what must have been the hundredth time as they got in the car. Reid sighed.

"Look, I'm fine alright? I just don't want to talk about it," he replied, heading for the back seat. Tyler grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Passenger seat," he ordered quietly as Caleb got into the drivers seat. Reid rolled his eyes and changed directions to do as he was told. He wasn't in the mood for an argument about where to sit.

"Whatever you say Baby Boy," he muttered, slipping his seatbelt on. Pogue and Caleb exchanged a worried look before they pulled out of the driveway and Tyler bit his lip.

"Reid…did he-did he _claim_ you?" the youngest said, voice shaking slightly. Reid crossed his arms, twisting a loose thread of one of his fingerless gloves round his little finger.

"What do you think?" he whispered "I would hardly have been in the position you found me in if he hadn't. I would probably have been dead." Tyler closed his eyes and Caleb let out a long breath.

"You said the words?" the eldest asked. Reid nodded in confirmation and looked out the window. Couldn't they just leave him alone already?

"We'll fix this," Pogue told him; mistaking his silence as misery rather than annoyance "Chase won't have power over you for much longer. I promise."

"Yeah Reid, it'll be fine," Tyler added comfortingly. Reid rolled his eyes and looked back at them.

"You don't know that so stop acting like you do," he replied scornfully "Besides, being linked to Chase while we try and figure out what to do won't hurt me so stop making it seem like it will." Pogue and Tyler stared at him in shock. There was silence for a few moments while they registered what he had said.

"You don't mind?" Pogue asked quietly while Tyler just watched him with wide eyes. Reid shrugged slightly.

"He won't hurt me, so the link won't hurt me. The only thing we have to worry about is the bond becoming emotional, and there's not chance of that happening," he told them. Even as he said it he knew it wasn't true. The bond was already emotional because it had to be emotional; because Chase had to fall in love with him for the bond to be complete. Not only was there that, but his reaction to a simple kiss from the brunette had been stronger than he liked to admit. The feeling of Chase's lips against his was burnt into his mind. He'd melted into the older boy, literally melted, and it had felt good. So much so that if Chase hadn't broken the kiss then Reid didn't think he would have even tried to get away. And that scared him.

"How do you know that Chase won't use the link to hurt you?" Caleb snapped suddenly, dragging Reid out of his musing. Reid glanced at the elder boy and sighed. Caleb's eyes were focused on the road but Reid could tell that Caleb wasn't really concentrating on it; his hands were gripped on the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning a bloodless white.

"I just know Caleb. You saw how he was holding me back there."

"After practically raping you," Tyler reminded sharply.

"And forcibly claiming you as his own," Pogue added.

"Yeah, but that was before this whole bond thing," Reid retorted.

"It was for this whole bond thing!" Caleb snapped back, pulling into his driveway roughly and slamming on the brakes. Reid glared at him.

"Careful with the brakes Caleb," he complained rudely. Caleb ignored him and continued ranting.

"I can't believe you're defending him. He raped you Reid! He forced you into a position where all you could do was what he wanted and now you're free you're still doing what he wants! How can you say that this bond can't hurt you when it already clearly has! He's practically controlling you as we speak."

"He's not," Reid argued, unclipping his seatbelt with unnecessary force "I would be able to tell."

"Would you?" Tyler asked quietly "You're already acting differently Reid, and you've only been bonded for a couple of hours." Reid looked at him and frowned.

"I-I know."

"You know you're acting differently?" Pogue said, sounding confused.

"Yeah…I just have a lot to think about."

"Oh, yeah. I guess," Tyler replied. Tyler's trust in him made Reid bit his lip. He suddenly decided to tell the truth, even if it meant them losing respect for him. After all, his brothers could only help him if he told them the whole story.

"It's not just the whole rape thing either," he admitted, voice barely a whisper. The other boys stared at him for a moment.

"What else is wrong?" Pogue asked, worry clear in his voice.

"He- I- before he made me sit with him, he- he kissed me." Caleb frowned.

"No offence Reid, but I think the rape is wor-"

"I didn't resist. I couldn't," Reid interrupted. "I just…kissed back. I didn't…I couldn't…I knew it was wrong. I just…I just didn't care…" There was silence for a minute as the other sons took in what the blonde had just told them. Caleb was the first to break the quiet, voice gentle.

"It's okay Reid. You were probably terrified, so clung on to whatever comfort you could." He carefully took the blonde's hand. "You shouldn't think we would shun you for something that's so easily understood." Reid looked up at Caleb's face for a moment and smiled slightly before determination set in. Caleb would be the perfect boyfriend, the perfect person to be claimed by, and even though Reid didn't feel that way for him he could learn to. If he was bonded to the older boy then maybe the bond would even help him develop feelings for him.

"Try and claim me," he ordered with force behind his words. Caleb's eyes widened in surprise.

"If you want me to…"

"I don't think it's possible," Tyler murmured "He's already been claimed."

"But it's worth a try, right?" Pogue asked. Tyler shrugged slightly.

"I guess."

"Do you want us to leave you alone for a bit?" Pogue asked "We can meet you in the covenant room after you've done whatever needs to be done." Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we don't want to make this any more awkward than it already is."

"Can you?" Caleb answered, smiling at them. "It might help. Thanks." The two boys grinned at him and jumped out of the car.

"See you later then," Tyler said as they walked towards the Danvers house.

"Try not to feel too awkward!" Pogue called back. Reid groaned.

"I don't think it can be anymore awkward," he complained as the others disappeared inside. Caleb gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just relax and tell me what I have to do," he told the younger boy. His hand hadn't left the blonde's, and Reid could see the truth in his eyes. Caleb loved him and that made the whole claiming idea a bit easier for him. Just a bit; not enough to make him feel any less uncomfortable with it.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I think you just need to ask me to say the words that make me…belong to you," Reid replied nervously.

"Okay then," Caleb said, trying to sound encouraging "Do I have to ask in a particular way?" Reid bit his lip.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologise for," Caleb replied. Reid didn't answer. "Right then, I'm gonna try and make this…easy for you so you need to relax. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to be claimed…like Chase did." Still no answer. Caleb sighed and put his free hand gently on the blonde's cheek. "Reid?"

"Yeah?" Reid breathed, looking into Caleb's eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Reid nodded. "Then say the words…please?" Reid gave him a shaky smile.

"I will you my body and soul." Nothing happened for a long moment and Caleb sighed in relief.

"You think it worked?" he asked. Reid frowned slightly.

"It must-" Reid interrupted himself with a yelp, his body convulsing before he lost consciousness and slumped helplessly into his seat. Something had gone wrong. Terribly so. Caleb shook the blonde roughly, calling his name in fear.

"Reid wake up! Reid! Reid!" The younger boy remained unresponsive and Caleb forced himself to take a deep breath before trying to wake the blonde with the power. It didn't work. Eyes fading back to brown, Caleb bit his lip. What could he do? He was the leader. He should know what to do! Caleb stared down at the unconscious boy in the seat next to him for a minute and decided what to do. Tyler was the best healer of the group, so picking up his friend and exiting the car Caleb ran for the help of the youngest covenant member.


	5. Everywhere

**A/N: Okay, so it's mainly talking in this one bitches but, no worries, it's all relevant shit between our star crossed lovers who aren't really lovers…yet. ;) Not sure about the end line but I don't really want to end this chapter with anything else so it will have to stay as it is. Anyways, read and review or I may have to attack you with sausages.**

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone – Michelle Branch, Everywhere_

To say Reid was confused was an understatement. One moment everything had been fine, and the next a fuck load of pain had been shooting through his body. Now, he was pretty sure he was unconscious; which didn't really make sense. He _felt_ conscious. Yet…he was also well aware that he had been in Caleb's car sitting with said owner of car, trying to get rid of the bond between him and Chase. He wasn't now. Instead, he was stood in an empty room with blank white walls and no door. Weird.

"You're unconscious," a familiar voice confirmed from behind him "Just in case you were wondering." Reid whipped around to face where the voice seemed to be coming from to check if he wasn't imagining things. Sure enough the owner of the voice was standing there watching him carefully. Chase.

"Where am I?" Reid asked sharply.

"In your mind," Chase stated simply.

"How can I be, you're here."

"The bond causes our unconscious minds to constantly be drawn to one another. We enter each others dreams. Even if we don't want to," Chase answered quietly.

"Oh…" Reid said "So, you're asleep too?"

"No. I'm just an imitation created by the bond."

"Right…but you're still the same as Chase?" Reid questioned.

"For the purpose of the dream, I am Chase; waking Chase just won't remember anything that happens or anything that is said," Chase told him in reply. Reid nodded. Unlike before, he wasn't sacred of Chase now. This was his world – his mind. He controlled everything here; including Chase's ability to lie to him – everything the brunette told him here had to be the truth.

"You don't want to be here do you?" he realised, voicing it aloud. Chase shook his head, face expressionless.

"No, I don't."

"You love me don't you?" There was a long silence.

"Yes," Chase admitted finally.

"So why don't you want to be here?"

"You tried to break our bond Reid. Do you know how much that hurt? Physically _and_ emotionally." Reid pursed his lips.

"I didn't want the bond in the first place," he replied "You know that."

"You seemed pretty okay with it before," Chase shot back, sounding slightly smug "You didn't push me away before your friends came."

"That was because I was scared and confused. Seeing the others brought me back to my senses!"

"Yeah?" Chase said sarcastically "So why haven't you attacked me then? I'm supposed to be your enemy. Yet all you've done is talk to me. What's holding you back?"

"I-I-" Reid stammered, unsure how to answer because if he was being honest with himself he didn't actually know. Chase had a valid point and Reid couldn't argue with it.

"I'll tell you why," Chase interrupted "'Cause however much you fight it, your soul calls to _me_, because you belong to _me_."

"I belong to Caleb!" Reid yelled back, anger taking over.

"No," Chase told him "Caleb can't own you now. He was too late. Bonding doesn't work that way Reid. You can't will your body and soul to someone then change your mind and will it to someone else. You gave yourself to me. You can't take that back." Reid's anger disappeared in an instant, curiosity and hopelessness taking over.

"Is that why I'm unconscious now?" he asked carefully, trying to work everything out without showing his emotions. Chase nodded once and smiled slightly.

"Not that you're too happy about it." Reid shrugged.

"Of course I'm not. We're enemies. I don't want to be bonded to you but I can't escape you; even in my dreams. It's not a comforting thought." Chase sighed.

"I don't see why not," the older boy replied "I know I've done wrong in the past, and probably will carry on doing it in the future but I won't hurt you again. I don't think I can." Reid frowned at this, realising exactly what Chase meant.

"The bond's affected you too hasn't it? Emotionally, I mean."

"Yeah…" Chase admitted "I didn't realise it would do that. I thought I could use it to manipulate you and the other sons but I didn't know what I was letting myself in for; how it would make me _feel._"

"It made you love me, didn't it?" Reid asked. Chase thought about it for a moment.

"I thought you were attractive before and I guess I had a bit of a crush on you. I think my claiming of you just developed it into something more," he told the blonde. Reid grinned.

"I always knew all the girls thought I was hot but I never thought I could catch the attention of a dude," he said smugly. Chase chuckled.

"Attention whore," he stated mischievously.

"Bitch," Reid shot back.

"Slut."

"You love it," Reid laughed. Chase rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the younger boy and smiled at him.

"Yeah I do," the older boy confessed quietly, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist and bringing the blonde into a kiss. And for the first time, Reid actually kissed back without even once thinking about the consequences. Until he was ripped away from it when it all disappeared from behind his eyes and was replaced by the figure of Caleb looming over him.

"Reid?" he asked sounding worried "Are you alright?"


	6. Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't

**A/N: So, this chapter is bugging me. I don't like it but it's kind of necessary so y'know, it's just there. Bear with me though, good stuff will happen at some point…well at least I **_**think**_** it's good stuff. Anyhow, read and review please my lovely readers. And I'll let you read the actual story now **

"_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

'_Cause I'm damned if I do ya_

_Damned if I don't." – All Time Low, Damned if I do ya_

"Reid?" Caleb repeated. Reid groaned and sat up carefully. They had totally woken him up at the wrong time. So what Chase was their enemy and had half raped him? He had actually wanted to make out with the older boy this time and he'd been dragged away. Typical, just typical.

"How long was I out?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head. Tyler and Pogue shared a confused look at his nonchalance.

"About an hour," Caleb told him, still sounding concerned "Look, Reid…are you okay? Before you passed out you looked like you were in a lot of pain." Reid thought back to the moments before he'd ended up in the white room in his head and winced.

"Yeah, the pain's gone now."

"You sure?" Tyler asked "You seem…distracted."

"Oh…" Reid replied "I'm fine. The reclaiming didn't work by the way." Caleb stared at him, Pogue bit his lip and Tyler gasped.

"Why not?" the youngest said "Are you gonna be alright? I mean…belonging to Chase. It's kind of a big issue Reid."

"You can't give away what isn't yours to give anymore," Reid answered with a shrug "And don't worry Baby Boy. It'll work out." Pogue snorted.

"Yeah? How exactly?" he asked scornfully.

"I don't know," Reid admitted "But it will."

"Don't be ridiculous Reid. We read about it in the Book of Damnation while you were unconscious. You can't fight this," Caleb snapped. Reid rolled his eyes. _Who said was going to fight it? I can use it. Now I know that he actually loves me, I can make Chase part of the covenant like he's supposed to be instead of an outcast and enemy,_ he thought to himself. He didn't say it out loud though. He knew how the others would react.

"We researched how to break the bond," Pogue said quickly, obviously trying to avoid an argument "There are two ways you can break it." Tyler nodded.

"One way is for you to fall in love with someone else," the younger boy told him "The other is to make the claimer hate the claimed." Reid nodded. He'd already known the last one.

"I won't be able to make Chase hate me," he replied straight away. Caleb frowned at him.

"Why not?" the eldest asked.

"He loves me," Reid stated simply.

"How can he love you?" Pogue quizzed sounding annoyed "He basically raped you."

"Do we have to keep mentioning that?" Reid complained "And I know because he told me."

"He told you?" Caleb exclaimed sounding incredulous "When?"

"Just a minute ago."

"You were unconscious a minute ago," Tyler reminded him gently. Reid smiled at him slightly.

"You read the book right?" The other sons nodded in unison. "Did you read anything about dreams?"

"No," Pogue answered as Caleb picked up the book and started to leaf through it, presumably in search for the section on dreams. "We didn't get much further than how to break the bond."

"Found it," Caleb announced loudly "I'll read aloud…_Bonded sons are constantly drawn to one another – even in sleep. As dreams are important for the brain to function they are affected by this. The sons will enter each others dreams. Over the first week of the connection, as it is still forming, the dreamer will always remember these encounters, while the other shall not. After the first week of bonding is over then both members of the link will remember these dreams if they wish to. It is important for both members of the bond to recognise that they will in fact have all power in their own dreams while the other will have no power. After four weeks, when the connection is complete, then both members will automatically remember each others dreams despite if they want to or not. This is the bonds attempt at keeping them close together as they will become inseparable in the physical world and their mental waves will mirror this._"

"Right, so he was in your dream," Pogue accepted with a sigh. "But just because he told you he loved you don't mean he's not gonna hurt you."

"Besides," Tyler added "He could have been lying." Reid shook his head.

"He couldn't lie to me in my own mind. I made sure of it." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Whether he loves you or not isn't important. What's important is that we break the bond before it's fully formed," he told them. "So according to the book we have roughly four weeks week."

"More like three," Tyler disagreed "To make a safe break."

"That's not very long," Pogue said, running a hand through his hair "Reid won't have time to fall in love with anyone."

"Damn straight I won't," Reid put in quickly, but he knew he was lying. He could fall in love with someone in four weeks. All he needed was a little pushing. Like a forced bond for example…Reid shook his head to clear it at that thought, alarmed. Kissing the enemy was one thing but falling in love? That was another thing entirely. _I shouldn't think like that_, he scolded himself harshly, _even in passing. I'm aiming to make him part of the covenant somehow, not make him my bitch. _

"So there's only one possible way to break the link…" Caleb continued slowly.

"Wait! What was the first again?" Reid asked, confused. Pogue frowned.

"The bonded falling in love with someone who isn't the bonder," Tyler supplied helpfully, worry clear in eyes. They'd already had this part of the conversation.

"Oh yeah…so we're gonna be attempting to make him hate me even when it's not possible?" the blonde asked, biting his lip. How was he going to manage to stop Chase from hating him when he was _supposed _to make Chase hate him?

"We know it'll be difficult, especially if Chase really does love you, but we can help you," Caleb said, oblivious to the real reason for Reid's anxiety.

"Yeah, we're brothers Reid. We stick together," Pogue tagged on.

"You have nothing to worry about," Tyler agreed with a grin. Reid forced a smile back at them.

They were amazing.

They would never betray him.

Yet he was betraying them even as they spoke; developing ways to ruin their plans.

He was so screwed.


	7. Toxic

**A/N: In case it isn't clear, this is the next day. Also, after the song extract, all Reid's thoughts will be in **_italics_** and Chase's will be in ****bold****. Annoyingly, this is mostly dialogue. However, this is a bloody long chapter, so I would quite like some bloody long reviews. Hint hint.**

_The taste of your lips I'm alright,_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under,_

_The taste of the boys in paradise,_

_I'm addicted to you,_

_Don't you know that you're toxic? – Britney Spears, Toxic_

Reid should have realised that Chase would be keeping an eye on him as much as possible and would be back at Spenser but it was still a bit of a shock when the elder boy had turned up at to English class half an hour late, muttering apologies to the teacher and swinging into the free seat that was nearest to him. Tyler tensed in the seat next to him and Reid sighed.

"**Don't look too pleased to see me then." **Reid's eyes widened as Chase's voice sounded in his head. The brunette's eyes weren't black. He wasn't using.

"_How are you talking to me mentally? You're not using." _

"**Avoiding the comment I see, and our bond creates a mental link between us without us using. Interesting, isn't it?" **Reid rolled his eyes.

"_More like annoying." _

"**I don't see how it's annoying."**

"_You're distracting me from my work." _Reid could see Chase smirking as he wrote something in his notebook, presumably something the teacher had just said. Clearly Chase could multitask better than him; he didn't have a clue what the teacher was on about. He was too busy paying attention their conversation.

"**And you're distracting me from mine. Not that either of us would actually pay attention anyway." **Reid folded his arms and glared subtly at the older boy.

"_I do pay attention. Sometimes…"_

"**Sometimes? You've never taken notice of the teacher when I have been in class. Even before we met properly." **Reid didn't have a comeback for that so decided to be simple with his reply.

"_Shut up." _ Chase chuckled softly from a few seats away from him, grinning now.

"**I don't want to."**

"_I'll ignore you then."_

"**So I'll just keep bugging you."**

"_Whatever." _Reid glanced at the board in front of the lecture theatre as the teacher changed to the next slide. He hated English class, especially on a Monday morning, so he didn't think it would be easy to concentrate. For once. Chase was actually right. Reid didn't pay attention in English. He didn't like the books they were studying. He really wished they were doing 'The Shining'; he loved that book.

"**Are you going to talk to me physically today? Or only in the mental world?" **Chase asked him suddenly through their link. Reid shrugged slightly, unconscious of the movement. Tyler gave him a strange look but Reid didn't notice.

"_Caleb and the others wouldn't let me even if I wanted to."_

"**I should have known."**A spike of anger jolted through the link and Reid tensed up, staring at Chase and noticing how the boy's whole body language had changed. His fists were tightly clenched and the pen he was holding was starting to snap, thin streaks of ink leaking onto his hands. Tyler put his hand on Reid's arm and the blonde whipped his head round to look at him.

"It's fine," Tyler whispered reassuringly "He's not gonna do anything. Not in the middle of class." Reid let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding slowly. Tyler thought he was scared of Chase but in all honesty he was scared of what their actions were going to do to the elder boy. The blonde smiled at the youngest covenant member, hiding his worry. He supposed it was ironic really; Tyler was trying to comfort him, yet it was him who was reassuring Tyler that he was alright.

"I know," he muttered back at him before pretending to take some notes from the board. Tyler nodded, smiling, and went back to his own notes. Reid glanced at him before continuing his mental conversation with Chase.

"_I'm sorry."_

"**What for? It's hardly your fault and it's a very flawed plan anyway. The principal wants me to hang around with you and the other sons, so what Caleb wants isn't gonna happen now is it? What a fucking prick." **Reid blinked, having been unprepared for what Chase revealed.

"_The principle wants to hang out with us?"_

"**Yup, and Caleb knows it." **Suddenly, Caleb's whole 'make Chase hate Reid' plan seemed a lot easier to the blonde and he mentally groaned. That made his own plan of using the bond to draw Chase into the Sons so much more difficult.

"_He's going to use that against you then," _Reid warned carefully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chase frown.

"**How?"**

"_I'm not sure," _Reid admitted _"but he's aiming to make you hate me."_

"**Good luck with that," **Chase replied sarcastically.

"_You'll ignore the attempts, right?" _he asked hopefully. The moment Reid thought it he felt Chase's eyes on him, staring at him in surprise. Tyler hissed beside him, glaring at the elder boy. Chase ignored him.

"**You don't want me to hate you?" **

"_Of course not! I thought that was clear from the other day."_

"**When you tried to break our bond? I hardly think that suggests you want to be anything to do with me." **Reid turned to stare back at the brunette in confusion, taking a second to realise why Chase couldn't remember what had happened. Tyler pulled on his arm, stealing his attention away from his bonder.

"Don't encourage him Reid!" the younger boy scolded.

"Sorry Baby Boy," the blonde muttered. Tyler smiled slightly.

"You don't need to apologise Reid. I know it must be hard for you, being manipulated by him like that," he said before turning back to the teacher. Reid rolled his eyes and continued his obviously forbidden conversation with Chase.

"_I meant after that. You wouldn't remember. It was in one of my dreams."_

"**What? I don't understand."**

"_You were in my dream. You just don't remember because that's the rules for the first week or so."_

"**Oh?" **Reid could hear the smirk in the elder's thoughts. **"And what happened in this dream of yours?"**

"_You told me you love me."_

"**I did what?"**

"_Well, you actually kind of admitted you love me because I did ask so you-"_

"**How do I know that you're not lying? You could just be stringing me along. This could all be in your dastardly plan to break our bond like you so clearly want to." **Chase interrupted quickly. Reid felt panic set in at those words.

"_No! I admit I tried to snap the link between us but that was because I thought you were going to use it against us! I know better now!"_

"**So you say."**

"_What can I do to prove it to you?"_

"**You can't."**

"_You had a crush on me before we bonded."_

"**How the hell do you know that?"**

"_In my dream I made it so you couldn't lie to me. You told me."_

"**Fuck!" **Reid grinned and let out a soft chuckle, earning a strange look from Tyler. He ignored it.

"_Not yet." _

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"_What it sounds like."_

"**Really?"**

"_Uh huh. Really. Just…not until everything is sorted."_

"**Sorted?"**

"_Yup, I'm gonna make you part of the covenant. Then, we can try this whole bonded partner's thing if you want." _Chase rolled his eyes.

"**In all honesty, I like the sound of the whole bond thing but…if you seriously think that the others are going to accept me you're deluding yourself. I tried to kill Pogue, Sarah **_**and **_**Caleb, remember?"**

"_So prove that you're not evil by making it up to them!"_

"**Yeah right, even if I try it's not going to happen. It's pointless."**

"_I'll make it worth your while."_

"**Oh?" **The interest was clear in the tone in which Chase thought**.**

"_Uh huh."_

"**So what exactly will you do to make it worth it?"**

"_I think you know."_Chase smirked.

"**So…in this dream of yours…did you say you loved me to?" **Reid grinned.

"_Nope."_

"**Oh…" **Reid forced himself not to laugh. Chase was disappointed. Actually disappointed, for crying out loud. The boy was so totally whipped and they weren't even really dating.

"_But I kissed you."_

"**You did?"**

"_Yep."_

"**Well at least that's something."** There was silence between their minds for a long moment.

"_Chase?"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_For the record…I think I might just love you too."_

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Caleb knew something was up with Reid the moment the bell rang for break. He was avoiding his eyes, even when they were talking. It was infuriating.

"Reid, are you sure you're okay?" he asked for what was probably the 5th time in 5 minutes

"Yes!" Reid exclaimed, frustrated. "I'm fine! Stop fussing."

"You do seem a bit distracted," Pogue said quietly.

"Well I'm not!"

"You are," Tyler disagreed "You were like this in lesson, ever since Chase came in." Caleb frowned.

"Has he been bugging you again?" Reid sighed and shook his head.

"Not really, I just feel a bit uncomfortable when he's around," he lied.

"Uncomfortable when who's around exactly?" Chase asked sliding up to them with a smirk. He inclined his head to Reid slightly and the younger boy bit his lip.

"Fuck off Chase," Caleb snapped.

"I don't think I will," Chase replied smoothly "I am supposed to be hanging around with you after all. Principal's orders after all." Caleb swore.

"What?" Pogue and Tyler asked in unison.

"The principal asked me to make sure he was included in our social life and stuff. Told me we had to 'look after him'."

"Great," Pogue commented with a snort "Just great." Tyler gave Reid a sympathetic look and touched his arm gently.

"You gonna be okay with all this?" he muttered. Reid nodded quickly, shying away from the youngest male's touch.

"Course, as long as he keeps his hands away from me. And I'm not made of glass Baby Boy; just because that idiot did… stuff to me doesn't mean I'm gonna fall apart," the blonde replied. Caleb smiled at his friend's strength. Reid was amazing sometimes.

"I am here you know," Chase told them, sounding amused. His eyes were trained on Reid as if he was addressing him and him alone.

"We know," Caleb retorted sharply "We just weren't acknowledging you." Pogue glared at the eldest boy, clearly in agreement with the covenant leader.

"Well, that's rather rude."

"And what you did to Reid wasn't?" Tyler hissed back. Caleb's eyes widened slightly. Tyler wasn't normally the overprotective one. Chase chuckled.

"He asked for most of it in the end."

"He's…he's got a point," Reid admitted. Chase smirked at the other sons victoriously then smiled at the blonde. Caleb let out a small growl.

"No he doesn't!" he argued, tone murderous "He has no point at all."

"Caleb, I don't think all this arguing is helping Reid," Pogue chipped in. Caleb glanced at him, slightly confused at his friend's sudden change of approach before looking at Reid for confirmation. The younger boy was staring at Chase with a mixture of worry and pain on his face and pleading in his eyes. The expression scared Caleb slightly. Reid had always been mentally stronger than the other sons but now, Caleb couldn't help but wonder if that mental strength was permanently broken. Sighing, Caleb realised he had to back down. Retreat wasn't normally an option, especially with someone as dangerous as Chase, but it was obviously what Reid wanted.

"Fine," he muttered. Tyler went to speak but the bell rang for their next lesson and he snapped his mouth shut without a word.

"Head to class?" Reid suggested quietly and they all nodded and began to head to their next lesson; Advanced Math. Chase was grinning widely as he walked with them, as if he knew something they didn't. Caleb tried to ignore it, but it really pissed him off. He was relieved when they finally got to Math class. It stopped him from doing anything too rash. When they arrived, Caleb and Pogue when to their normal seats while Tyler and Reid went to theirs. They never sat together in a large group; Caleb wasn't sure why.

Without warning, Chase slipped into the empty seat on the other side of Reid to Tyler. Reid tensed and Caleb went to stand but Pogue grabbed his arm, pinning him to his seat.

"Leave it," the biker murmured.

"But-"

"Leave it," he repeated calmly. Caleb relaxed back into his seat with difficulty, reluctant to do what he was told.

"What if he-"

"He won't. Not in the middle of class. Besides, Reid doesn't need you smothering. Even now," Pogue interrupted "In fact, especially now. I mean, he was even shrugging Tyler off. He needs some space." Caleb sighed.

"I guess."

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Reid could have sworn Chase was doing it just to annoy Caleb. Throughout the lesson all he seemed to do was talk to him, through notes and his voice – completely ignoring their mental link in favour of physical communication. Particularly in the proximity of their bodies to each other. Chase kept leaning over him or to him, whispering in his ear with his lips brushing the blonde's skin as he did so. It was maddening. Not only to Caleb but to him as well. How could he keep up the scared little victim act if the brunette kept behaving like this?

"_Will you just give it a rest?" _he complained mentally as Chase began to slide his foot gently up and down his leg, the action hidden from everyone else by the long desk in front of them. Chase grinned at him.

"**Nope, this is too much fun"**

"_This is not fun! I thought you were supposed to be trying to get in everyone's good books so that we could try this partner thing." _Chase rolled his eyes.

"**In case you hadn't noticed, we're kind of already trying 'this partner thing'. We were the moment you said you might love me too."**

"_Well thanks for telling me."_

"**I just did."**

"_You're infuriating."_

"**I love you too." **Reid whipped his head round to stare at the older boy next to him. Chase grinned and winked at him. Reid turned away again quickly and pretended to answer some of the questions on the board.

"_You can't just spring it on me like that. That's not fair. Besides, you didn't even say it out loud," _he projected smoothly, cursing when he realised how girly it sounded. Chase chuckled softly but Reid kept his eyes on his work. He didn't really want to be made fun of. Especially not by Chase. The brunette leant towards him again and this time Reid didn't need to pretend he wanted to shy away – he really wanted to – but Chase's hand rested on his shoulder gently, stopping him from movement as the elder boy moved so his lips were millimetres from Reid's ear. Reid tensed, actually uncomfortable this time around. He could feel Chase smiling.

"I love you," he whispered. "I swear to god. I love you." Reid's breath caught in his throat and the desire to kiss the other boy almost overwhelmed him. Sure, it wasn't perfect and yeah he felt like a complete girl but…gods damn it Chase was being so charming that Reid honestly didn't give a shit.

"I-I-" Reid stammered. Tyler was staring at them now; Reid could feel the younger boy's eyes on them.

"Don't say anything," Chase murmured. "Act remember?" Reid bit his lip.

"_I'm sorry about this…it's not really going to plan is it?"_

"**I understand." **Reid held back a sigh then pushed Chase away from him roughly, standing up with fake anger flashing in his eyes.

"Stay the fuck away from me you pervert!" he yelled, snatching his bag from the floor and storming out of the room. The rest of the students stared at Chase in shock. Caleb and Pogue glowered at him from their seats.

"What the fuck did you do to him you cunt?" Tyler shouted, rising from his own seat. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, don't be rude _Baby Boy_. Blondie can take care of himself. Besides, I didn't do anything. I just asked him about some English homework and he took it the wrong way."

"Sit down, Mr Simms. If Mr Garwin wishes to cause a scene then let him, but do not join in. I'm sure Mr Collins has no reason to lie. And I would prefer that you talked about Mathematics in my lesson Mr Collins, rather than English." Mr Pico, their Maths teacher, ordered. Chase nodded, smiling grimly and Tyler sat down, muttering under his breath.

It was going to be a long lesson.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

As soon as the bell went for the end of class Tyler jumped up and practically dragged Chase out of the class room, the other sons not far behind him. All of them wore similar expressions of anger and hate on their faces and Chase couldn't help but find it amusing. If only they knew the truth of Reid's little outburst; they would probably explode. Fighting a smirk, Chase wasn't surprised to find himself flung towards the cold metal lockers of the hall so easily kept his balance.

"What did really do to Reid, and don't lie to me you fucking prick," Tyler hissed at him. Chase forced down a laugh. Baby Boy his ass. This kid was no baby; this kid was just an immature idiot.

"I already told you," he replied calmly "I asked him about some English homework and he freaked." He shrugged. "Not really my fault if Blondie went insane about the work now is it?"

"You're lying," Caleb growled.

"Where's your proof of that? And anyway, I don't want to hurt or upset him. I just want him to accept our bond," Chase retorted.

"A bond you forced on him!" Pogue added in disgust.

"A bond he agreed to," Chase argued "He didn't actually have to say the words but he chose to so he's gonna have to make do with the consequences. Deal with it and accept the fact that I'm not going to let him go without a fight."

"You won't win," Tyler told him darkly. "We won't let you win." Chase somehow managed to refrain from smirking. **I already have, **he thought to himself, **just not in the way I originally expected**.

"It's not your choice to make," he said simply before turning away and walking off. They watched him walk off for a moment before going the other way in search of Reid. Chase sighed and also began looking for the blonde, hoping to find him before the rest of the covenant did.


	8. I Think We're Alone Now

**A/N: This is an extremely short chapter, but I wasn't going to make it any longer than it needed to be so this is the length it's gonna stay. It was originally part of chapter 7 but due to my OCD of even numbers it had to be seperated so that the story is completed in 10 chapters rather than 9. (I can't have an uneven number of chapters. Odd numbers make me feel uneasy) To make up for it, I'm posting this the same time as chapter 9. However, just because it's short doesn't mean I don't want some reviews! Even bigger hint than before... Also, thanks to my lovely reviewers last chapter. You're awesome! Enjoy reading!**

"_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around,_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound" - Tommy James and the Shondells – I think we're alone now_

It wasn't difficult for Chase to track his…well, what was Reid exactly? Friend? Bonded? Lover? _**Boyfriend? **_He wasn't sure. He'd told him he'd loved him and he didn't even know where that left them. Sure, they were supposed to be together; it didn't take a genius to work that out from the feelings the bond created, but did Reid want to be with him? Originally he'd said only after Chase was part of the covenant, like he should be, but that clearly wasn't going to happen any time soon, if at all. Chase sincerely hoped that his whispered declaration of love was enough to change the younger boy's mind. Otherwise he'd be in for long wait.

"Looking for me?" a familiar voice asked softly, breaking Chase out of his thoughts. Reid stood in front of him smiling, his hair slightly ruffled. Chase beamed at him.

"And what if I am?" Reid smirked.

"I'll call you a stalker." Chase glanced around quickly to check no one was around before moving closer to the blonde and slipping his arms around his waist.

"I'm your stalker then," he murmured, kissing the younger boy's neck gently. Reid laughed.

"I'd prefer it if you were my secret boyfriend actually," he replied quietly. Chase froze for a second before pulling away slightly so he could look into Reid's eyes. The blue orbs stared back at him. Then, grinning, Chase closed the gap between and kissed the blonde full on the lips, delighted when Reid kissed back.

He definitely knew where he stood with Reid now, and it was exactly where he wanted to be.


	9. New Divide

**A/N: Just in case I didn't make it clear actually in the writing, this is 2 weeks after the last chapter. Hence it starts with 'Two weeks after' Mean, nasty Caleb at the end. Not too happy with this chapter but hey, I tried. Reviews are like books – they make me happy! Enjoy!**

"_Give me reason to prove me wrong,_

_To wash this memory clean,_

_Let the birds cross the distance in your eyes." – Linkin Park, New Divide._

Two weeks after their first kiss as a real couple and things were going pretty well in Chase's opinion. Reid had told him he loved him. And although it was clear that Caleb and Pogue still hated him, Tyler seemed to be slowly warming to his charms, with Reid's help. Not that he knew the truth about their relationship; of course, Reid thought it was best to wait until he had won round Pogue before they revealed the true nature of their supposed 'friendship'. Currently they were all sat in the vast canteen of Spenser College, talking about their plans for that night.

"You going Nicky's with us tonight?" Tyler asked Reid hopefully. The blonde shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna actually study for once," he replied. Chase hid his grin well, using the experience he'd gained from the past 2 weeks. Reid was going to study what exactly? How far he could shove his tongue down Chase's throat? No wonder Tyler looked surprised. Studying was not a frequent thing when it came to Reid Garwin. Pogue and Caleb shared a look.

"Oh okay…" Tyler said, sounding a bit shocked "You're not going later, after studying?" Reid shook his head.

"Probably not," the blonde answered with shrug "I don't really feel like going out tonight"

"Fair enough," Pogue said, joining the conversation, but he looked worried.

"Are you gonna be okay on your own?" Caleb asked with a pointed glare at Chase. Both Reid and the brunette rolled their eyes.

"I'm hardly going to sneak into his room and ravish surrounded by math equations and revision guides," Chase snapped. Reid chuckled earning a dirty look from the covenant leader.

"This isn't funny!" Caleb exclaimed, anger seeping into his tone. Reid sighed loudly.

"I'll be fine Caleb. I promise. I'll give you a mental shout if anything happens and I need help," the younger boy told him, irritated.

"You need to worry less," Tyler added "Reid can look after himself." Caleb didn't look convinced but let it drop.

"What are you doing tonight Chase?" Pogue asked suddenly. Chase shrugged. It was obvious that Pogue was just fishing for information. Deciding to have some fun Chase smirked at him.

"Chasing Reid." Caleb let out a low growl and Pogue looked shocked.

"Chasing Reid? As in Chase _in _Reid? Not an image I want!" Tyler complained loudly. Chase stared at him in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be the innocent one? You've got one sick mind Simms!" he exclaimed. **Although, in all honesty you're also completely right,** he thought to himself."And I was actually joking!" he lied skilfully.

"You better have been," Caleb snapped. Chase ignored him, as always.

"So...what are you actually gonna be doing tonight?" Pogue stammered.

"I'm not sure. Might head to the library to find some light reading," Chase replied with a shrug.

"Oh…cool." The older boy smiled at him as he bought the lie.

They were gullible. Too gullible.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

6 hours later…

"See you later Reid," Tyler yelled to his friend as he left their shared dorm room.

"Don't stick your dick where you'll regret in the morning Baby Boy!" Reid called back light-heartedly.

"Shut up you twat!" Reid just laughed and the door slammed behind his best friend loudly.

"Coast's clear," he announced to the empty room, sitting down on his bed.

"Finally," Chase replied, materialising on the bed behind him and pulling the younger boy onto his lap. Reid laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"An amazing, sexy idiot," Chase corrected, grinning and slipping his hands round his lover's waist.

"Uh huh," Reid agreed, sliding his hands over Chase's and holding them there.

"What time's he due back?" Chase asked, resting his head on Reid's shoulder.

"Tyler? Anytime after 12," the blonde told him, smirking.

"Hmmm…it's only 7 o'clock now. Lots we can do in 5 hours…" Chase murmured, trailing kisses up the other boy's neck.

"Oh? Care to tell me?" Reid teased, moving his head to the side slightly so Chase had better access. He could feel Chase's smile against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I'd rather show you."

"Feel free." An image flashed into his mind through their mental link and Reid let out a small moan.

"Like what you see?" Chase asked, amused.

"Shut up and do it."

"I intend to," the older boy told him smoothly before claiming Reid's lips with his own.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

A while later…

Chase watched the blonde boy sleeping in his arms with a small smile. Reid looked so venerable when he was asleep. Although, when awake he was anything but. Brushing the sleeping boy's hair out of his eyes, Chase sighed. He hated sneaking around. He wanted to be in an open relationship with the other boy where they didn't have to hide anything about their feelings for each other. Blue eyes slowly fluttered open and stared back at him for a moment before Reid spoke.

"What ya thinking Ace?" the blonde asked. Chase's lips twitched up in amusement.

"Ace?" he repeated slowly.

"Yup," Reid replied, wriggling a bit until he was sitting up "I couldn't be bothered to say the 'Ch' and 'Ase' sounds weird 'cause of the s. So, hence, 'Ace'. And don't change the subject. What's up?" Chase bit his lip.

"I just…I hate having to keep this so hush-hush. I want to be open about it. Pogue and Caleb aren't gonna let up on their plans to make me hate you until it's too late to break our bond. And even then they won't accept me. They only helped me with my addiction so that I wouldn't attack Pogue when he ascends in a couple of weeks. Maybe…if we tell them, they'll give it up and let me really be a part of the covenant." Reid nodded.

"I want to tell them to, you know that, but they're not ready for it. They'll say you forced it on me through our bond. That you brainwashed me." Chase sighed and buried his face into Reid's neck.

"I just wish we could tell them now," he mumbled.

You should always be careful what you wish for.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Caleb stumbled a bit as he practically dragged Tyler back to the dorm room the younger boy shared with Reid. Tyler may have looked light but he was quite heavy when he was drunk. The older boy cursed loudly as he tripped up the final step to the room and struggled to half carry his friend over to the door. At least when Reid was around Tyler was sensible. Even though it looked like Reid was a bad influence to any outsider, generally the blonde boy was actually the one making sure Tyler didn't do anything stupid. Although he was always doing stupid things himself. Swearing again, he fumbled around in Tyler's coat pocket as the younger boy muttered something under his breath before laughing loudly and slumping unconscious. Tyler was a really annoying drunk. Finding the key, Caleb shoved it roughly into the door and unlocked it, kicking it open. Then he promptly dropped Tyler at the sight that met him.

Reid and Chase.

In bed together.

Reid and Chase in fucking bed together!

Kissing.

Reid and Chase in fucking bed together kissing!

"What the fuck?" Caleb shouted, storming over. "Get away from him you fucking brainwashing piece of shit!" Reid and Chase jumped apart and Caleb noticed that they both were shirtless and, most probably, had nothing on under the covers as well.

"Caleb-" Reid began but the elder boy shook his head.

"What did he do to you? WHAT DID THAT PSYCHO FUCKING DO TO YOU?" Suddenly Chase was in front of him, fully clothed, eyes burning black after using to materialise them on to him.

"I didn't do anything to him!" he snarled.

"Not that I didn't want anyway," Reid added, stepping out of bed having also materialised his clothes back on.

"What?" Caleb yelped, rounding on the younger boy.

"We're together Caleb. We have been for weeks; since the day after he claimed me," Reid explained quietly. The covenant leader's eyes widened comically.

"You've got to be joking."

"He's not," Chase replied, slipping an arm around Reid's waist protectively. "I love him Caleb, and he loves me. And yeah, it may be because I forced him into a position where he willed himself to me, but I'm never going to hurt him ever again. I swear to you." Caleb stared at them for a moment, anger and pain etched deep into his face.

"I don't care how you feel," he said coldly after a long moment. "This is going to stop. Tomorrow. Do what you want tonight, it won't make much difference now, but tomorrow this ends. Tomorrow you…" he pointed at Chase "…are going to die." Reid gasped slightly and the covenant leader turned away, picking Tyler up once again and slamming the door behind him as he left, presumably to his own house. Reid stared at the closed door in horror.

"He-I-Oh my god. Chase…he…" He broke down into the elder boy's arms helplessly. Chase held him close, murmuring soothing words in his ear, kissing his face over and over until he calmed down to silence. "What are we going to do?" Reid whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," Chase replied truthfully, holding Reid tighter. Silence resumed for a moment before Reid pulled away slightly and looked straight into the other boy's eyes.

"I do," he said decisively. "We're gonna run away."


	10. Goodbye

**A/N: Last chapter, oh my gods! My first multi-chapter on this account. Amazing! I know it's quite short for a finale chapter but I think it works so…ya know, that's how it is. Heartbreak for Caleb, and reviews, my dear readers, are love. Also, there will be a oneshot thingy posted up soon called Always, kinda a sequel :D.**

"_The times when we would play about,_

_The way we used to scream and shout,_

_We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way._

_Look for the rainbow in every star,_

_Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you,_

_You'll always be someone's baby._

_Goodbye my friend,_

_I know you've gone you said you'd gone but I can still feel you here." – Spice Girls, Goodbye_

The next morning…

The moment he knocked on the door Caleb knew something wasn't right. There was no sound coming from in the room; no music, no voices, not even any signs of movement. He bit his lip before knocking again. No answer.

"Reid?" he called out hopefully.

Nothing.

"Reid, open the door."

Still nothing.

"For fuck's sake Reid, I'll break the door down if you don't open up!"

Silence. Caleb scowled before kicking the door down viciously, the wood splintering and cracking under the force of his blows. It gave way swiftly and Caleb stepped inside the room only to find it empty. And not just empty of Reid. Empty of everything to do with Reid. The blonde's belongings were gone. In fact, the only inkling that anyone other than Tyler had ever slept in the room was the neatly made bed that was normally Reid.

Reid never made his bed.

Caleb swore and opened the one of the drawers that Reid used as his wardrobe, having let Tyler claim the actual wooden wardrobe in the corner. It was empty. Literally nothing was in there. Running his hand through his hair, Caleb turned back to Reid's bed, fighting back tears. What had he done?

He'd driven Reid away.

He'd threatened the one that Reid had claimed to love.

He'd ruined everything.

Shaking, Caleb sat down on the edge of Reid's bed. He would not cry. He refused to cry. Even if it was entirely his fault. The crunch of something under him made Caleb jump up and stare down at where he'd been sitting. It was a folded piece of paper. A note. He picked it up with trembling hands and unfolded it carefully.

"_I love you all. I just love him more. We won't be back. I'm sorry,"_ he read aloud, choking on the words as he said them. He dropped the note with a painful gasp and sat down again heavily.

Reid was gone.

Gone.

And, remembering how cruelly he'd rejected the blonde, Caleb Danvers slowly and finally began to cry.


End file.
